My version of The Chronices of Narnia
by Moonshine warrior of windclan
Summary: Peter isn't related to the Pevensie kids he justso happens to be one of six childres of Aslan and the white whtch


**Prologue **

**A man named Aslan now had two twin boys one would be named Peter and the other named Paul. "How can I tell her?"He said. "Tell who what dear?"Came a voice behind him. "Jadis shouldn't you be with our sons."Aslan said to his wife. "What do you want to tell me?"She said. "I have to take our sons away."He sighed. "WHAT?"She asked him. "I was shocked to and I know your mad, but we'll see them again don't worry dear."He calmed. "Leave now." Aslan had never seen Jadis so mad. Aslan ran to his sleeping sons. He grabbed his oldest which was Peter then Paul he knew he had to separate them he would give up Peter and he would keep Paul. When he got to the place he knew Peter would be taken care of he left him there he took one last look at his oldest son as he quickly wrote a note for the family that lived in the house."I must leave you now my son take care now young one."With that said and done Aslan left his sleeping son. There on the porch alone and cold. Over the years Peter never was told about his birth parents even when the war with Germany started. Then the unthinkable happened when Mr. Pevensie was drafted for war leaving Peter as the man of the house he left for as long as the war was going on. Peter always knew he was different from his brother and sisters when 'dad' left it singled him out as the odd child. He was tormented at school for having blond hair and he heard kids comparing his eyes with sapphires which he knew Susan loved that's why Sue was nice to him. He missed his brother Paul. **

**Chapter1 **

**It was the day the Pevensie children and Peter were sent to a kind professor named Diggory Kirk. "Peter is we there yet?"Asked Lucy. "No Lu we're not." came the responds. **_**Why can't they ask Susan their dumb questions? Oh, Paul why were we separated from each other? **_**Peter watched as Susan, Edmund and Lucy ran off the platform they were dropped of at then he heard a horse and buggy that was when he walked of the platform. When they got to the mansion Mrs. Macready told them the rule that was when Paul answered Peter's question.**___**Peter we were separated because mom was going nuts and dad did this for our protection as well as for Narnia's freedom.**__** Oh that's why. How the heck do I get to Narnia? **__**You can't yet Lucy has to go first then Edmund and after that you and Susan can go with them. O.K. **__**O.K. "**_**Peter your spacing out as usual."A voice cut into the conversation he was having with his brother. "Leave me alone Susan."Peter hated it when Susan wad to but in on his conversations with his brother. That night Peter finally got to see what his brother looked like. "What are we twins or something?" He asked. Paul started laughing. **_**What did I Say **_**Peter thought. "Yes Peter we're twins.""How I don't even know what I look like."Paul grabbed Peter's wrist and took him to a mirror "Wow that's what I look like."Peter said as he looked at himself "Pete we have to cut admiring yourself short mom's trying to break our connection I'll speak with you later. Bye Peter."**

**Chapter 2**

**Peter woke up from his nice dream and heard Lucy clame that Edmund went with her. "Lu I thought I told you that I believed you about the wardrobe."Peter said sleepily. "I'll go bug Sue then. Come on Ed."Lucy said happily. Peter was about to go back to sleep but Lucy ran back in to his room and cried in to his chest "Ed what did you do you moron?"Peter asked. "Nothing she's just being a cry baby." came the response. **_**Why was I forced to live with three little brats? **__**Dad thought you'd be taken care of**__**. Don't do that you idiot, you scared me half to death. **__**Peter take the Pevensie kids out side and suggest you play cricket tomorrow .**__**Why?**__** Just do it please Pete for me? **__**Fine. **_**The next day Peter did what Paul said when he bowled the ball Edmund hit it and the ball hit the window they ran and hid in side the wardrobe were Peter closed the door loosely so that when they returned they could get out easily."Peter something bad is going to happen I can feel it" said Lucy "What do you mean Lu?"But before she could answer Peter fell into a hole. "Peter!"Susan, Edmund, and Lucy cried out. Peter's vision then went black after that. "Look what I found Maugrim."Said a strange voice. Peter's eyes started to open and he didn't expect to see a whole pack of wolves. "Well well well look at what we have here. It looks like a little human." said the alpha wolf. The young blond was very worried the wolves looked like they would kill him.**

**Chapter 3**

"**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"Peter cried out for help. Passing by just happened to be a centaur named Orieus. When he heard the cry he ran to see if he could help. Orieus then saw the young blond being attacked by wolves. "Leave the boy alone!" Yelled Orieus. The wolves didn't make any moves to leave Peter alone. After battling with the wolves Orieus took Peter back to the camp were Peter's father Aslan was waiting for Peter and the Pevensie kids. "Orieus where have you been and why do you have a child with you?" Asked Aslan. Orieus explained what happened to the young blond youth in the centaur's arms after that Aslan noticed that Peter looked like the son he gave up. Aslan knew it was only a matter of time before Jadis came and demand custody over Peter, Paul, Ruby, Chris, Larisa, and Amethyst. "Dad is Orieus back yet?" asked Paul. When Paul saw his brother in the centaur's arms Paul practically screamed. Aslan told Paul to go back to his tent and wait for Aslan to come and talk to him. "PETER!" cried his younger twin brother. The other blond started to struggle in the centaur's arms. "P...Paul help me." Peter said weakly. Orieus told Paul that Peter had a run in with a pack of wolves. Paul wanted to bring Peter to his tent so he could look at his older brother's injuries but he knew that their father wanted to speak with him. "Peter. Dad let go." Paul said. Aslan told Paul that Peter would be fine and that their younger siblings were to stay in Paul's tent. After getting Peter in to his tent Aslan tended to his oldest son's injuries before his wife came and made the children choose between their mother and father. "Oh my son I should never have given you away." Aslan said to the sleeping boy. The young blond had herd Aslan say that Peter was the great lion's son and tried to open his eyes to show Aslan he was awake. **

**Chapter4 **

"**My queen, my queen we found your oldest son!" cried Maugrim. Jadis flew into a rage when she herd this. The white witch started to head toward her husband's camp and demand her children. Aslan told Paul, Chris, Ruby, Larisa, Amethyst, and Crystal to take Peter to the safe house. Crystal is a white she-wolf that is the mate of the chef of the white witch's secret police. As they entered the safe house Paul saw his mother enter camp. **_**Here comes mom this is going to be fun.**_** "Paul get in here!" cried a strawberry blond haired girl. When Paul went inside he saw his brother now awake and confused. Paul had to ask the younger kids if one of them woke Peter up.**


End file.
